hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Xephiroths
First Appearance: Birthdate: World of Origin: Hyakuji Player: Sephiroth Personality Powers/Abilities Mugen Me Suzu A very adaptive technique ability that Xephiroths himself shown he has full control over. With no heart, Xephiroths doesn't use charka as his counterpart, and uses darkness to fuel his power of the illusion inducing images. His element being that of mind and illusion he's capable creating illusions that are drastically harmful to a person's mind. While the Sharingan is basically reading and copy, the Mugen Me Suzu is to induce the images of the opponent reading or seeing Xephiroths's movements. Basically meaning, the MMS inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves showing images of Xephiroths movements to the opponent through simple eye contact that doesn't have to be constant. One time is all it takes for Xephiroths to make eye contact and the effects will continue to be working until otherwise. These images that are induce onto the victom are merely illusions and fake. While the images show Xephiroths moving in one direction within the person's mind he could be taking another route or set of movement that is different from what the victim is seeing. An example: The images would show Xephiroths attacking from the right side, but really he's attacking from the left side without the victim knowing what really is happening. Moon Reader Named after the Shinto Moon god, Tsukuyomi. In order to use this, The Mugen Me Suzu requires eye contact to be performed. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by Xephiroths. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, Xeph can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on his concertration Xephiroths can either torture his target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over. When the technique ends the resultant psychological trauma will render the target unable to fight for a short period of time, and possibly suffer temporary mental disability. Noctis One of Xephiroths ability is the control over his Katana known as the Muramasa, a blade that displays a dark aura around it. Mostly noticeable it the large length of this blade, in which Xephiroths continued to hold with both hands to wield. Though heavy, the blade is quickly at slashing and tends to show that Xeph has a full power grip over this oversize weapon. This sword is connected to 12 other various blade and Katana like weapons by small semi invisible wires. When it's swung the other 12 blades are sent out to attack at the same time in various destination and in different trajectories. As one sword would be for slicing in front, another could be aiming to stab from behind. Tenma Go Zank No Justu Similiar to Sephiroth's Haodouken only release in a different manner. This technique or justu is a major ability within Xephiroths's arsenals. When all 12 swords surrounds a target or multi targets a surge of fire erupted from the 13th blade Murasama through the wires along route to the other 12 blades and explodes in a blasting eruption of burning fire that scorches all those within the parameters of the 12 blades surrounding them. This ability however being ninjustu related, it can however be avoided. This attack is merely more mental then phyisical and if a person imagines it as a fake or illusion then they will not become harm by the devastation burns of these flames. Light Lotus ''' Speed that is Xephiroths famous yet most weakest ability. This one jutsu is Xephiroths's greatest if use in the right way. When Xephiroths focus his powers within his movement he quickly moves in the direction of where he's aiming for leaving a trail of after images behind. The speed isn't instant but fast enough to get where he needs to be within seconds or less. History '''Origins: Formed from Sephiroth's negativity after losing his heart. His dwelling feelings and emotions had been swept away. Though left behind was nothing but a emptiness and more hatred for man kind, Sephiroth found himself missing in the darkness as his only thing holding him into the line was gone. Independantly, Xephiroths was created upon the time Sephiroth was lost in the darkness and has lost his heart. After that, whatever happen to his original is a history. But what left behind was merely Xephiroths existent, one that merely see himself living for one purpose and that is to fully fill himself with something that isnt there. Though he remember his past life, he doesn't agree with how it was live and thinks that it would be better suited if he lived more positively, and more active. Xephiroths behavior is merely not dark, but these are just acts. Acts that he thinks that will somehow make a difference in helping him feel more complete. And if that doesn't work, he surely is allowing himself to follow Xemnas unless he finds a better way at getting what he wants, a heart. S2 History: Category:Characters:Other